Burn
by Lila Rickman
Summary: *New&Rewritten* A new wrestler arrives at WWE, part of the reform of one of the greatest factions in the history of wrestling. However, when she falls for enemy No. 1, she is torn between the two, and is forced to choose.
1. Introductions

**Chapter 1 – Introductions**

Everyone watched as a black-out limousine pulled into the car park and stopped right in front of the entrance door.

"What's this, JR?" Jerry 'The King' Lawler asked as the camera focused on the registration plate.

MC 1.

"I don't know, King, Is Shane McMahon back?"

"He can't be planning another invasion, right? He must be mad...Oh my god!"

"Wait!" Jerry Ross exclaimed. "Mr. McMahon is approaching the limousine. Have he and Shane made up?"

"I guess we'll find out!"

* * *

Jeff Hardy pulled his headphones out of his ears and opened the door to dressing room thirteen, the one with the 'Team Extreme' sign on the front. Matt and Amy were still at the hotel when he'd called his brother fifteen minutes ago to see where they were, so he had the place all to himself for half an hour at least.

He chucked his holdall on the table and started unpacking his wrestling gear when he heard Vince McMahon's voice out in the corridor.

"...I'll just get the others and then we can finalise the plans. I told them to be here at half past, I don't know where they are. My office is Suite Two, it's the third door on the right. I'll be along in a minute."

Seconds later, the CEO walked past, not even looking into the dressing room. Then, he could be heard calling back, "By the way...it's nice to have you here. You've grown up so much, Persephone. I can't believe how different you look."

Jeff rolled his eyes as he finished unpacking. Another tart Vince was entertaining by the sounds of it...the next diva of tomorrow, if the previous three were anything to go by.

He felt the strange urge to see what this one looked like, so he poked his head around the door. Sure enough, walking towards Suite Two at the end of the corridor was a slim blonde in black skinny jeans and a red vest. With a smirk he decided she wouldn't last very long...they never did.

"One...two..." she counted as she walked down the hallway. "...three!"

She hesitated, her hand resting on the handle as she couldn't decide whether to go in. Deciding against it, she leaned against the wall and waited for the three guys she was expecting to show up with Vince.

A few moments later she heard footsteps, but no talking so she didn't expect it to be who she was waiting for. Sure enough, a blonde guy came round the corner carrying a navy blue holdall and texting on his mobile phone.

He stopped about ten steps away from her and looked up, sliding his phone into his back pocket as he did so. Holding her gaze for a little longer than she felt comfortable, he flashed a white, toothy smile at her and said simply, "New recruit?"

"Yeah," she replied. It took her one second to decide he had beautiful eyes, and a further two to decide they were deep sky blue. His blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail and his beard, whilst verging a little on the wild side, was somehow quite appealing. "Debuting tonight."

"I thought I'd remember if I'd seen you before. I'm Chris."

"I'm Persephone, Persephone Melody. Everyone calls me Lola though, it's shorter," she replied, shaking the hand he offered her.

"Which name are you wrestling under?"

"Persephone."

"Cool...well I've got to go warm up. Title defence and all that," he added, patting the gold belt she only just noticed was poking out of the holdall.

"Oh right...well good luck with it."

"Yeah, you too. Hope everything goes alright with your debut. Maybe I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, alright."

Persephone smiled to herself as she watched him walk into his locker room, which was coincidentally opposite Suite Two. Her gaze slid down to his ass and she absentmindedly tilted her head slightly to the side. She quickly jerked up, a second too late, when he turned round to close the door and she felt like a schoolgirl when he grinned, having caught her checking him out.

"Are you going to be alright out here or do you want to come in for a bit?" he asked.

She thought for a second, but then she heard Vince's voice and several heavy footsteps down the corridor.

"No, I'm alright thanks, I can hear them coming now."

* * *

Chris Jericho won the match against Billy Gunn, retaining the Intercontinental championship. His belt was returned to him and after his theme began and he did his victory stance, he started to leave the ring. He slung one leg through the ropes, and suddenly the lights went out and everything went black.

Confused, Chris stepped back into the ring, unnerved by the silence. He anticipated an attack and tensed his muscles, ready to react. Two lasers appeared by the stage, forming a large green X above the walkway. Along with everyone else, he stared in disbelief, gulping as he hoped that what he thought was about to happen wouldn't.

His fears were confirmed when those three words boomed out from the speakers under the screen, followed by two beats.

ARE

YOU

READY

The crowd began to scream as they realised what was happening.

YOU THINK YOU CAN TELL US WHAT TO DO?

YOU THINK YOU CAN TELL US WHAT TO WEAR?

YOU THINK THAT YOU'RE BETTER?

WELL, YOU'D BETTER GET READY TO BOW TO THE MASTERS...

BREAK IT DOWN!

As the music started playing, Triple H and X-Pac emerged with microphones in hand, and they stood one on each side of the stage. However they didn't say anything; instead they turned back to the entrance they just come through and watched as Road Dogg Jesse James appeared, to even more applause from the audience, followed closely by Persephone. The three men were dressed in traditional DX attire, with t-shirts, hats and in X-Pac's case Lycra, and Persephone had opted from an acid green strapless cropped top with black leather leggings and platformed ankle boots.

By this point, Billy had escaped the ring and made his way to the top of the stage and the five stood there, waiting for the crowd to die down.

She stood next to Triple H and Road Dogg high-fived Billy Gunn. The five started walking back down the ramp towards the ring, Triple H leading them. He pulled the middle rope up so she could slip through, and then they all performed their first group DX sign. The crowd roared once again and Persephone looked at them, feeling the fire of adrenaline surging through her blood. She turned to her new "brothers," as Jesse had called them whilst in the meeting with Vince. She froze as her eyes rested on Chris, and the horror of realisation hit her as it dawned on her that he was Enemy Number One; the guy her new family had spoken of earlier with disdain and hatred, fuelled by their passion to destroy him.

The music finally stopped and all five of them stared at the Intercontinental Champion as he was handed a microphone from the announce table. Triple H raised his microphone and began to talk about the reformation of D Generation X, and how Chris had to pay for what he had done, "stealing" the belt from X-Pac.

X-Pac began talking then, demanding a re-match and attempting to bait Chris. However he cut him off with a scoff.

"Look jerky," he said with a sneer. "You've already had a re-match, and a second. You need to have words with your little buddy Billy there about interfering, him being the reason you got DQ'd and all. Perhaps you should focus on something a little more suitable...maybe the Light Heavyweight belt?"

There was mixed reaction from the crowd; the majority were Jerichoholics but also DX fans and they were unsure where their loyalties lay. More than anything they were more interested in the newest member of the group and Chris' interest didn't go unnoticed by anyone, the male DX members included.

"Oh," Triple H began. "And Jericho, let me introduce you to your newest rival. The newest member of DX, Persephone. She's been granted a shot at the title at Backlash, so if you're still the champion you'll be fighting her. And man, can she wrestle. I think you'll find her quite a handful."

Chris just laughed and as he looked her over he said, "I will still be the champ, Trip, and I'm looking forward to handling her."

Triple H lunged forward to punch Chris but Billy and Jesse held him back.

Chris laughed at the display, but it only calmed down when Persephone said, "Hunter, don't." She could feel Chris looking her over, but she didn't meet his gaze. His eyes travelled over her body, from her slim legs, up past her toned stomach and appealing cleavage, to her pretty face. He hesitated, feeling a pang of desire. That was all he needed right there and then: an erection.

Thinking stomach-turning thoughts, he played up on Triple H's loss of self-control and said, "Come on Trip, if you want a piece of me let's go. You don't need your pretty boys to hold you back."

After a minute, Triple H snarled and said, "Actually, I'll let Persephone do it. It'll be satisfying to see you get your ass kicked good and proper by a woman. Jericho, you'll weep like a pathetic little girl when she takes your title. And she will, mark my words. Your days as Intercontinental Champion are running out fast."

With that, he dropped the microphone and the DX music started playing again.

"What's going on here, JR?" the King finally spoke, with a frantic tone.

"I'm not sure, King, but I think it's safe to say that one of the greatest factions the WWF has ever seen are back. And it seems Chris Jericho is Enemy Number One."

"Whatever JR, look at the girl. Look at the girl! What's her name? Penelope?"

"Persephone, Triple H said."

"Well, look at her! Look at the puppies!"

Jim Ross obviously decided not to comment as he fell silent, watching along with everyone else as the five members of DX left the ring, Jericho's eyes never leaving Persephone.

* * *

Outside the medical room, Persephone was stood waiting. She was still wearing her debut outfit and her feet were in agony. X-Pac was obviously high in the adrenaline rush from the reformation and had decided it was a good idea to get revenge on Kane for something that had happened in the past. The result had been that X-Pac had been knocked unconscious. Having never met Kane or his alter-ego Glenn Jacobs, she didn't know what he was like, but having seen the damage he'd done to her team-mate, she'd already decided he wasn't a person she wanted to get on the wrong side of.

Sighing, she paced from one end of the corridor to the other, and then back again. Hunter, Jesse and Billy were all in the medical room; X-Pac had needed changing out of his Lycra's and Persephone had decided to give him some privacy. She was just about to go in and see if there was any improvement to his condition when Chris came around the corner. He had changed in his jeans and a blue shirt left unbuttoned, and she could see the outline of his six pack as he came towards her, his build something she'd not failed to notice whilst they were in the ring. Whilst he was now not as visibly shiny as he had been, the baby oil obviously been washed away since their confrontation, he was definitely very appealing.

"There you are," he said, and she just looked at him, unsure why it sounded like he'd been looking for her.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you," he explained. "About earlier –"

Persephone cut him off.

"Chris, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you Hunter has been going on about; I couldn't believe it when I saw you there in the ring."

"Well I was pretty shocked too..."

"I could tell..."

"...Do you have a minute? I want to talk to you in private...I don't want any of the guys to find us and start kicking off."

"Yeah, okay...where can we go?"

"What about your dressing room?"

"No I don't think that's a good idea. The guys should be out any minute."

"Alright..." Chris paused, thinking for a minute. "Come with me."

He led her down the corridor and through a fire-door. Persephone soon found herself following him into the boiler room.

"Sorry, it's a bit extreme," he admitted, looking around. "It's quiet here, I guess."

Persephone nodded, feeling a chill. She suddenly wished she'd grabbed a sweater. Chris saw her shiver and offered her his shirt.

"It's only short-sleeved," he said apologetically, his lop-sided smile making her smile, "but you won't be as cold."

"Thank you. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well..."

All of a sudden, Chris found himself shy. "Well I don't really know what you and your group have got planned for me – "

"Chris..." Persephone interrupted him. "If you've come expecting me to betray us and act like some spy it's not going to happen."

"No, no you misunderstand! What I mean is, it may be that we end up fighting, unless there's some way to get around it. But I was wondering...if maybe you'd like to go for a drink sometime?"

Chris looked at her hopefully, but his smile faded as she started laughing.

"Never mind," he said quickly. "Forget I said anything."

With a smile, Persephone said, "No, it's not that. I'm sorry for laughing, that was rude. I was just surprised. I'd love to, Chris."

"All right then," he said more confidently, a smile illuminating his face.

"Well I can't do tonight 'cause the guys have asked me to go for a meal but we could go another night if you like? I'll give you my number and we can sort it out?"

"Alright."

They exchanged numbers and as they walked back to the door they discussed possible places to go. Chris saw he'd left the door slightly open but just before they reached it, it swung open.

"What the hell's going on?"

"Hunter..."

Persephone stood, unsure what to do, as Chris squared up to Triple H and she thought they were going to finish what they nearly started in the ring earlier that night.

"If you know what's good for you, Jericho, you'll stay away from Persephone."

"You threatening me?"

"Damn right I am."

Chris just scoffed.

Hunter looked to Persephone, then back to Chris, and again to her. Suddenly, he turned and elbowed Chris in the fact, catching him off guard and knocking him to the floor. He jumped on top of him and started punching him, despite Persephone's pleas to stop.

Jesse and Billy had followed Hunter in and between them they managed to pull him away. Persephone knelt over Chris and started to check he was okay when Jesse grabbed her arm.

"Come on baby girl, you'd better come with us."

"I'll call you tonight," she mouthed as she let Jesse and Billy and they shared a secret smile.


	2. Pillow Talk

**Chapter 2 – Pillow Talk**

It was 02:40am when Persephone got into her hotel room. All the champagne and cocktails had gone to her head and drunk was an understatement as far as her state of mind was concerned.

She stripped down to her bra and panties and removed her make-up, brushing her teeth. She threw herself down on her bed and lay there, trying to clear her head.

She smiled as she thought about the meal she'd had and the new family she'd gained thanks to Vince. Billy was a massive flirt with a wicked sense of humour and Jesse was a darling. X-Pac was a bit slow on the uptake but he was kind and looked out for her, and he seemed harmless. Then there was Hunter....he was the only one Persephone knew before her debut. They'd met one night at Vince's house over a year ago and had been together for just over six months. She remembered how she adored him; she was absolutely besotted. Then one night he came over, saying he had something really important to talk to her about. She thought he was going to suggest they move in together, he'd been talking about buying a bigger home recently. Then he told her it wasn't working out, that he didn't feel that spark anymore. She'd been crushed, and had barely spoken to him since. Now they were working together, they'd be seeing more of each other than ever.

That reminded her of the argument earlier that evening...Hunter had exploded once they were back in their dressing room; he'd all but forbade her from speaking or seeing Chris and that annoyed her immensely. Hunter was her ex, not her father, and he had no right to dictate her life; and she'd told him as much. The more she thought about it, the angrier she got.

'That bastard broke my heart,' she thought. 'How dare he try to tell me what I can and can't do?'

She remembered she'd told Chris she'd call him, and she stumbled out of bed, looking for her phone. It was in her bag, and she found his number. Deciding it was safest to text him in case he was asleep, Persephone sent him a message:

Hi, hope this doesn't wake you...just wanted to check if you're okay? :) Lola x

After a few minutes she got a reply:

Hey, how are you? No I'm still awake. Yeah I'm alright thanks, don't worry about earlier. Was everything alright after? X

Now Persephone knew he was awake she called Chris. He was in his hotel room and unable to sleep.

"How was the meal?"

"It was lovely, thanks. Hunter's been in a bad mood since he saw us earlier so he was being difficult but he'll calm down eventually."

"I don't get why he's being like he is?"

Persephone paused. Now was not the time she wanted to tell him about their relationship. Not at 2.40am, or particularly over the phone; and definitely not when she was so drunk she perhaps wouldn't remember the conversation in the morning. "I don't know, I think he's just being protective. Or maybe another excuse to get in a fight with you...it'll pass. Anyway, enough about him. When do you want to go for a drink?"

"I don't mind, I'm free most nights. Are you busy tomorrow?"

"No I'm not, tomorrow's fine with me."

"Okay. Do you want to go to Lindon's?"

"Yeah alright. I've not been there in a long time."

"Actually, maybe we should go to Velvet, that jazz bar on 43rd? It's a line-dancing society get-together on Tuesday nights at Lindon's so it'll be pretty busy...unless you're into line-dancing?"

His laugh was deep and rough, and Persephone felt a surge of lust racing through her body. She closed her eyes as he spoke to her, imagining how he would kiss her...how his body would feel under her hands...how he would smell...how he'd feel inside her. In her drunken condition the truth was that she had to stop herself from inviting him round right there and then; she didn't do that sort of thing, and especially with a colleague.

"Umm, Velvet's fine."

"Okay. Shall I pick you up around 8?"

"Yeah that's great. I'll be in the hotel by myself, the guys are all heading home tomorrow. I'm in Room 426, so come up. We can have a couple of drinks here and then go out?"

As she said that, there was a knock on the door.

"Oh hang on, there's someone at the door."

"At this time?"

"Yeah. I know, it's a bit late."

"Are you expecting someone."

"No."

"I'll stay on the line, make sure you're okay."

"No it's alright, I'll be alright."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Persephone assured him as there was another bang on the door.

"Okay...text me and let me know you're alright before you go to bed."

"I will do. Thanks, Chris."

"No worries. I'll see you tomorrow."

Persephone opened the door after the third bang, this one sounding more urgent than the previous ones. She quickly grabbed her dressing gown and opened the door, surprised to see Hunter stood there, his white dinner shirt half-unbuttoned and loose and his hair dishevelled.

"H-Hunter? What's wrong?"

"Lola...can I come in? I need to talk to you."

"Can't it wait until the morning? It's pretty late."

"Is it?"

"Yeah."

"Oh...I'm sorry, I just needed to talk to you."

"About?"

"About me and you."

"There is no me and you..."

"Please, just five minutes."

Sensing his mood, Persephone reluctantly stepped aside and let him in. She pulled her dressing gown tighter around her and watched him as he sat on the sofa.

"You have fine minutes...what is it?" she asked him after a few moments.

"Lo...I've been thinking these past few weeks and I just wanted to tell you I made one hell of a mistake breaking up with you – "

"Hunter I don't want to hear it."

Persephone closed her eyes as she cut him off. She could feel the pain he'd caused her all those months ago again.

"Please?" Hunter begged. "I feel so bad about it."

"If you felt so bad about it, you wouldn't have finished me in the first place," she snapped suddenly, losing her self-control. "What you did was unforgiveable,"

"Baby, I-I'm sorry," he mumbled, pulling her towards him.

"Hunter..." Persephone started, but she was cut off as his lips covered hers. They were hot and firm, like she always remembered them, and his arms were instantly around her. His hands were everywhere, tangled in her hand, cupping her face, slipping inside her dressing gown, roaming her bare skin. They were frantic, urgent, passionate movements, like she'd always known them to be. He moaned her name as he pulled her against him and she could feel his erection digging into her thigh. That was the moment of realisation for her; it was like a flashback to when they'd made love before, but with the pain of the heartbreak at the same time.

She could smell the alcohol on his breath, and taste it on his lips, and as soon as what was happening registered she could feel it was wrong.

She pushed him away, saying, "No," several times. He simply looked at her, the alcohol slowing his reactions.

"Hunter this isn't what I want. Please leave."

"But Lola...I miss you."

"No you don't. You're just horny and want to fuck. I said, please leave."

"Why do you have to be like that?" Hunter shouted, suddenly angry. "It's not like that Lo, I miss you. I shouldn't have broken up with you."

"It's too late now."

"No it's not. Can we try again?"

"No, I'm sorry. Look, you're drunk, I'm drunk, this isn't a good idea. Please go to bed and we'll talk about it tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"  
"Yeah..."

"Alright...night Lo."

"Night Hunter."

As soon as he shut the door behind him, Persephone collapsed on her bed, her head feeling like it was going to burst. She was mad at herself for being so weak that she nearly gave in...she could never let herself go through all that again.

She sent a quick message to Chris so he wouldn't get worried or suspicious.

It was just Billy checking I got in alright. See you tomorrow, night x.

Although she felt bad about lying, she didn't want to create any more tension between him and Hunter.

She vaguely heard her phone beep when she got a message but she was so tired she fell asleep before reading it. She never heard the second beep for the second message, the reply from Chris.

***

Room service brought Persephone breakfast at 10am, and she gingerly picked at the eggs and toast, able only to drink a small cup of strong black coffee. She thought back to last night, and Hunter's visit. He was probably still out of it; maybe he wouldn't remember when he woke up. Just as she thought that there was a rapping at her door.

Groaning, the sound making her head pound, she pulled herself up and threw on her dressing gown. She opened the door to find Hunter on the other side.

"Hi," he said carefully. He looked awful, obviously more hungover than she was.

"Hi..."

"Um, can I come in?"

She hesitated, but seeing how rough he looked, she stepped aside and let him in.

He sat on the chair she had just vacated.

"Help yourself if you're hungry," she offered, gesturing to the barely touched breakfast laid out on the coffee table in front of him.

"Thanks," he said, and poured himself a cup of coffee. He looked at the food for a minute and then admitted, "I don't think I can stomach anything else at the minute."

"I know what you mean..."

"Look Lo, I'm so sorry about last night," he started. "I acted like a complete idiot and I shouldn't have. It's just...I haven't seen you in so long and now you're back in my life it's hit me how much I've missed you."

"Hunter, this topic is not open for conversation," she said matter-of-factly. "It's in the past and we have a working relationship now; nothing else."

"Are you saying you can't see a time when we could maybe get back together?"

Persephone looked at him incredulously.

"Hunter, do you remember when we broke up? It came completely out of the blue, and I was absolutely devastated. Yet you carried on like nothing had happened, and started going out with someone else."

"I know, I know...I am sorry Lola, I wish I could show you how much I regret what I did. I'd give anything for another chance."

Persephone lingered for a moment before she spoke.

"No...no, I can't Hunter, I'm sorry. As harsh as it sounds, you had your chance. I'm not willing to risk putting myself through that again, I can't do that."

Hunter didn't say anything, and she just sighed.

"I'm sorry Hunter."

He nodded, and put his empty cup down on the table, rising from his seat.

"Me too. I know I don't deserve another chance, but I had to ask you, Lo."

Persephone didn't follow him as he walked towards the door. He stood in the open doorway and turned back to her, saying, "I'm going back to Greenwich for the week. Call me if you're free at some point."

Persephone nodded, simply replying, "I'll see you in Boston, Hunter."

The door closed and she let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

Her mind was reeling and she felt awful. A shower was what she needed, she decided.

'What a head-fuck,' she thought as she headed towards the bathroom.

***

The day passed relatively uneventfully. Persephone waved her DX friends off as they went home, and spent a couple of hours in the hotel gym. She ate dinner with Shane McMahon, and they had a long overdue catch-up, not having seen each other in over four months. It had started with one bottle of wine with the meal but they'd gone to the bar afterwards and Persephone had had cocktails.

She cursed herself for not having paced herself with the alcohol, and drank a bottle of water from the mini-bar in an attempt to sober herself up. She'd had a shower after the gym so she just needed to get ready. She took off the denim leggings and oversized white shirt she'd worn for lunch and looking at her watch, she had twenty minutes before Chris would arrive.

Rummaging through her drawers, she picked up a red silk bra, fingering the black bows that adorned the front.

"Don't be a slut," she told herself, rolling her eyes.

She settled on a black lace bra and panties, having no intention of letting anyone apart from her see them that night.

The black figure-hugging skirt and nude sequinned tunic followed, and she finished curling her hair when there was a knock on the door.

Persephone found she was nervous as she walked towards it, and she saw Chris was too as she opened it. He broke out in a smile as he saw her, and she was dazzled by him. He'd tied his long hair back in a ponytail and he was wearing black pants and a simple black shirt; he looked laid-back but gorgeous. He'd also brought a bottle of red wine, another plus.

She let him in and put the wine in the ice bucket.

"You look beautiful," Chris commented as she sat down next to him.

Blushing, she thanked him and poured him a glass of wine.

"I mean it. Your hair suits you like that."

As he said it, Chris reached over to touch a ringlet, twisting it around a finger. As he did so, his fingers grazed her cheek and for a moment they just stared at each other. The attraction between them was undeniable; it hung heavy in the air and Persephone took a large gulp of wine to calm herself down.

"So...what have you been up to today?" she asked, clearing her throat.

"Oh, not a lot really. I just went to the gym, met a couple of guys from work there. I'm house-hunting at the minute so I've spent most of the afternoon on the phone to my realtor."

"Where you moving to?"

"Not too far from where I am, I'm living in Sacramento at the moment, in California. I haven't really seen what I'm looking for yet though; most of the ones this guy keeps coming back to me are massive, like twelve bedrooms."

"Ha, I'd get lost somewhere like that! Having said that, I'm out-growing my little one-bed apartment in Texas."

"I thought you had an unusual accent. Have you always lived there?"

"Well, I was born in Dallas but my nationality's Canadian, 'cause I grew up in Montreal."

"Ah, Canadian. I'm from Winnipeg, in Manitoba. Do you still live in Texas?"

"Yeah, that's where my accent's from...I don't really go back to Canada very often to be honest. My Mom's in Texas and my Dad's probably still in Montreal, but we don't get on so I don't really have a reason to go up there."

"How do they feel about you wrestling?"

"I don't even think Dad knows what I'm doing. My Mom worries, obviously, and she knows all about the injuries. But she also knows how much I've wanted this, ever since I was a little kid. I've been hooked since the first time I watched it."

"How did you get onto wrestling?"

"Well...it sort of runs in the family."

"Oh right...anyone I know?"

"Erm..." Persephone hesitated. She'd not wanted anyone at work to know her family history; it wouldn't do her any favours amongst her colleagues. "I don't think so. They don't wrestle, they work in Head Office. I always wanted to be in the ring myself so as soon as I finished high school I started training. Then I met Vince, ah- Mister McMahon, and now I'm finally there. What about you, how did you get into it?"

"Well I was on the wrestling team at college but it always took a backseat to ice hockey. I was going to go pro but then a scout saw me wrestle and offered me a slot, so obviously I took it."

"Are your parents happy about you wrestling?"

"Well my Dad's an ice hockey player. He always wanted me to follow in his footsteps but I couldn't pass up the opportunity. My Mom loves it but she doesn't like all the rumours that go with it. She always follows it on the internet."

"Ahh, that stuff's lethal."

"Yeah, I'd advise you to stay away from fan forums. I've not seen you wrestle yet..." Chris realised.

"I know, I'm dreading it to be honest! The thought of performing in front of millions of people, it scares me out of my skin but at the same time it's the most exciting thing. It's how I know I'm meant to be in this line of work," she said with a smile.

"It's going to be strange," she admitted, "when I wrestle you."

"You mean at Summerslam? Yeah, we're going to have to talk through the match. The only other woman I've fought was Chyna, have you met her?"

"I've not met her but I know who she is. I've seen her on TV before."

"Yeah well she's the only woman I've fought, and she's not built like your typical woman...like you, anyways. It sounds stupid but...I'm a little worried about it."

Persephone laughed. "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you," she promised.

They never ended up going to the Jazz Bar; they stopped up until nearly three am talking and laughing and getting to know each other. They ordered snacks from room service – tomato and red pepper bruschetta for Persephone and a club sandwich for Chris – and more wine. He left just after quarter past three; he had to leave early in the morning to head back to Sacramento and she was going to Greenwich to stay with Vince and Linda. She walked him to the door and offered to take him to reception, but he declined.

"Well I've really enjoyed tonight," Chris said as he stopped by the door.

"Me too," Persephone agreed. "I'm really glad we did this, even if it is a bit difficult what with work and everything."

Chris rested his hand on the handle. "I know, but the way I see it is if it's supposed to go somewhere it will, regardless of what obstacles get put in the way."

Persephone smiled at his philosophy, and nodded in agreement. She could feel herself go giddy as he leaned in to kiss her. His lips were soft yet unyielding, and she felt herself melt against him. His hand came to rest against her cheek and caressed it, his touch comforting and warm. He broke away first, and Persephone opened her eyes to find him smiling back at her.

"I'll call you tomorrow when I'm back in Sacramento," he promised, turning the handle and opening the door.

Breathless, she barely managed to whisper a yes in return.

"Goodnight, Persephone," he said, and kissed her one more time, a softer kiss this time.

"Goodnight, Chris," she murmured.

The door was barely closed when Persephone fell onto the bed with a grin on her face. She touched her fingers to her lips, still able to feel his kiss on her lips.

With a sigh she kicked off her heels and rolled over, hugging the pillow.

After a moment, she rolled her eyes at herself.

'Pull yourself together,' she scolded herself. 'You've only know this guy two days and already you're swooning over him like a school-girl.'

***

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the World Wrestling Federation championship. Making her way to the ring, the challenger, accompanied by the World Wrestling Federation Women's Champion The Kat, the ninth wonder of the world, Chyna."

Chyna walked down the ramp to the sound of her theme tune, the Kat followed closely behind her. She stepped into the ring and waited for a microphone to be handed to her from the announcer's table.

"I know there's been a lot of speculation, a lot of rumours, as to why I've been pulling your ass out of the fire week after week, Chris Jericho. I'd like to set a few of those rumours straight. It is not because of admiration, it is not because of mutual respect."

She spat those last few words.

"It has simply been because I've been biding my time whilst my thumb has been healing," she explained, and she took her glove off, stretching her left hand to show everyone.

"Well, it's all healed up now, Chris. I'm ready, I want you to come out here and tonight we'll see who the true...champion...is."

The count-down began and a few seconds later Chris Jericho appeared, in his traditional entrance stance, the championship belt around his waist. When he turned around, he too was holding a microphone.

"Chyna, how dare you come down here and lie to all these Jerichoholics? You didn't come down to the ring all those times to save me, you came down to the ring to get close to me because you have a crush on me, don't you? Yeah, well unfortunately sister, I don't feel the same way about you."

The crowd were screaming as he walked down the ramp, ascended the metal steps and pulled his shirt off. He slipped through the ropes and handed the belt to the referee.

Hooking up in the centre of the ring, Chris held Chyna in a head-lock, which she reversed, twisting his arm behind his back in the process. She swung him off the ropes and caught him with an elbow and he fell to the ground. As he slowly got up, she attempted a flying drop-kick from the corner-ropes but he averted it, catching her knee on the mat. The control in the match went continuously backwards and forwards. Chris got caught on the ropes and Chyna went for a clothesline; he managed to get free just in time and sent her flying over the top rope. He pulled her back into the ring and climbed the corner rope. The Kat pulled herself up onto the ropes and attracted the referee, arguing with him. Whilst she did that, Chyna low-blowed Chris as he tried to connect a flying clothesline. Despite this interference, Chris managed to kick out of the pin which followed, but The Kat continued to involve herself, and when Chris was knocked out of the ring and Chyna distracted the referee, she used her Women's Championship belt to hit him over the head.

Chris was lying on the floor when all of a sudden the crowd starting roaring. He was disorientated; surely the referee hadn't counted to ten already. Besides, the crowd were on his side, not Chyna's, and they wouldn't be cheering so loudly if she'd won. He staggered to his feet just in time to see The Kat running away from him, fear obvious in her eyes. He caught a glimpse of someone run past him after her but he could hear the referee shout, "Eight," and he quickly jumped back into the ring.

Waiting for him there was Chyna, a metal chair in hand. He ran towards her and ducked the chair, coming back off the ropes for a spinning heel kick, which connected. He grabbed her legs and pulled her quickly into the Walls of Jericho. Within a few seconds, Chyna submitted, accepting defeat. As he was handed his belt and the referee raised his arm, he looked out to the floor and saw Persephone walking towards the ramp away from the Kat, who was lying flat out on the mat. She stopped at the bottom of the ramp, and turned to face Chris Jericho. After a few seconds staring at each other, she walked up the ramp and backstage to the DX dressing room.

She had only been sat down a few moments when the dressing room door burst open and Hunter stormed in, his face like thunder.

"What the fuck was that?" he shouted.

"Hunter, don't swear at me!" she warned.

"I nearly had a fucking heart attack when I just saw that. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I don't want to face some woman for the title," she shouted, her anger rising quickly. "And I said, don't fucking swear at me."

"Woah, woah," Billy said, standing in the doorway with his hands raised, Jesse behind him. "Let's calm down guys."

"There's something going on," Hunter said, pointing a finger at her accusingly. "You and him – that, that...dickhead."

"Don't be ridiculous, Hunter," Billy replied with a scoff.

"You saw her, Bill. She went out there to help him, whatever she says."

"Lola?"

"I've told you," Persephone said with forced calm. "I don't want to fight some woman for the IC belt. I will be the first female champion, not Chyna or any other woman. That's why I did it. I couldn't care less about Chris Jericho getting his ass kicked, as long as he still has the belt when he gets it kicked by me at Summerslam."

"Right then. That's that. Hunter, leave it," Jesse advised. "You ready for your match, baby girl?"

"Yeah...I don't need any extra aggravation though," she answered, with a pointed look at Hunter.

Not another word was said after that, and Persephone avoided Hunter's glare as she continued lacing up her boots.

***

Persephone stood behind the curtains backstage and waited. She was nervous as hell and as she held her hands up she could see them shaking. She took a gulp of water and put the bottle in the bin. A technician nodded to her, her cue to make her way to the stage.

Her entrance music began, Y Control by Yeah Yeah Yeahs, and she could picture the video up on the screen about the stage. She stepped out as the music kicked in and a second later the lights brightened.

The crowd cheered for her as she paused, the adrenaline surge wiping out all fears she'd had seconds ago.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall. Making her way to the ring, from Montreal, Quebec, Canada, weighing in at 122lbs, representing D Generation X...Lola."

She walked down the ramp and up the stairs, slipping through the top and middle ropes. She raised her hands above her head in an X and then went to one corner to wait for her opponent.

"Mamacita... You want some Latino Heat...."

"And her opponent, from El Paso, Texas, weighing in at 220lbs, Latino Heat Eddie Guerrero."

Eddie Guerrero sauntered down the ring, his gaze fixed on Persephone. He ran up the steps and into the ring. He looked her up and down, taking in her form. She resisted the urge to fidget as his eyes travelled over her, feeling suddenly naked in her black hotpants and green sequinned vest top. She saw he had a sly smile on his face as his eyes lingered on her chest. He was already chuckling when he raised the microphone to speak.

"Well, well, well," he drawled. "Look what we have here...shouldn't you be off chasing the Women's title, leave the wrestling to us big boys, eh Mami?"

Persephone said nothing; she reached for the microphone from him, but when he handed it over, she didn't answer. Instead, she threw it out of the ring and punched him right across the face.

The bell rang to signal the start of the match.

Eddie was obviously hesitant about striking a female, but as soon as Persephone started gaining the advantage his qualms vanished. He soon had her in a headlock and she collapsed onto the mat. After a few moments she managed to elbow him in the stomach, then swung off the ropes to catch him in a facebuster. She quickly jumped up on the corner rope and as Eddie got up, she connected with a flying Hurricanrana. The crowds went mad as she stood above him and did the DX 'suck it' sign, taunting him as he lay there underneath her. She pulled him up and punched him, then put him a suplex. Confident she was able to wrap up the match, she pulled him up once more for her finishing move. She pulled his head between her legs and grabbed his arms behind his back, as she would to perform a Pedigree. However rather than dropping to her knees, she pulled him up over her head, showcasing her strength. She knelt down as she threw him down, executing a backbreaker. It had been called the Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker.

She knelt over Eddie, covering his shoulders so they were pressed against the mat. The referee slammed his hand down on the mat, "One...Two...Three!"

The bell rang and the announcer could be heard saying, "And the winner of this match is Lola."

The referee raised her arm and she faced the screaming crowd with a triumphant smile. Her music began playing and she raised her arms above her head, before pushing them down in another DX sign.

She walked up the ramp and paused at the stage, turning back. She saw Eddie Guerrero stumbling to his feet, clutching his stomach. He looked at her disbelievingly, and she just laughed and made a kiss my ass sign, slapping her behind as she walked towards the backstage area.

She opened her dressing room door to a round of applause and cheering from her new family.

"Baby girl, you kicked his ass!" Jesse cheered as he pulled her into a hug. "You were amazing."

"Yeah," Hunter agreed, patting her on the back. "You did great, Lo."

"Thanks guys," she said with a grin. "God, I was so nervous. But did you hear him before? What a slime-ball!"

They all laughed as a technician tapped on the open door.

"Er...sorry to bother you, but Mr. James, Mr. Gunn, you're up next. Can you make your way to the entrance stage please?"

Nodding, Jesse grabbed his t-shirt and Billy followed him out of the door.

"We'll see you later," Billy said. "We should go out for a few drinks tonight."

"Good luck," Persephone called after them, still high on the buzz from her match.

"I'm just heading out for a bit," X-Pac said, making his way out of the dressing room. "I need to speak to Mr McMahon about a Hardcore title shot."

In a few seconds, the dressing room had gone from being full of excitement to awkward silence as Hunter and Persephone was the only two remaining people.

Hunter was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Lo," he mumbled. "I don't know what's getting into me..."

"It's alright, Hunter. Forget about it."

"I seem to be saying that a lot," he half-joked.

Persephone let out a small laugh, as she unlaced her boots and threw them in the far corner.

"Hunter...do you think we're going to be okay like this? You know, working together?"

"Honestly, I don't know. It's really difficult for me but I think it's just awkward for you."

"It's difficult for me too, but it's difficult because of history, not because I still want something to happen between us."

"I know..."

The silence was uncomfortable for both of them.

"Why are you so bothered about Chris Jericho anyway?"

Hunter jumped up out of his chair and unconsciously started pacing the dressing room. "You know I can't stand him. He's a cocky son of a bitch and he's got a smart mouth on him."

"Right..."

"Just stay away from him, Lo."

"Hunter, you can't tell me who I can and can't speak to."

"This isn't a case of getting jealous or being controlling. He's our enemy, Lo, why would you want to complicate things by getting involved with him?"

"Right..."

***


End file.
